Kingdom Hearts III: A New Chapter
by TheLittlePoppa
Summary: A new generation of Keyblade heroes have been chosen to protect the universe.
1. Chapter 1: Attack of the evil poop cats

"Hey, no fair! Slow down!" I cried as Brenna and I raced each other to the water. Being the chubby fifteen-year-old that I was, it proved extremely difficult. Brenna, on the other hand, was flying. Being the athletic fourteen-year-old she was, I was literally eating her dust as we raced through the sand of the beach towards the shore, the sun making her red hair seem like it was ablaze.

"Come on, Jake! Stalker Kitty can run faster than you!" she called to me. Stalker Kitty. That was the name of a fur-real friend she got when we entered a play together. Why she decided to name said cat "Stalker Kitty", I have no idea. Hey, girls are complicated.

I was wearing a blue swimming shirt with matching blue Hawaiian swim trunks. Brenna was wearing brown sandals with a flower on one of them, blue swim trunks, and a red bikini top. She had her hair tied in a ponytail that bobbed madly as she ran. As we were running, I heard a grunt and a thud. I didn't really notice though. All I knew was I had to keep running.

I sighed as the fresh, cool water touched my feet. I won. I actually won for once in my freaking life. I turned around and sighed as I realized I won by default. Sure, she had tripped, but now she was walking towards some shiny thing on the beach. She picked it up and studied it for a few seconds, her eyes growing wide. She looked over at me and quickly put the object in her pocket before I could tell what it was. She waded into the water next to me and still looked shaken up. Being the good friend I was, I decided to comfort her.

"Your eyes look like they're gonna fall out of your head." I said stupidly. She glared at me. Now, she glares at me all the time for fun and she usually makes a weird face but now her face was full of anger and sadness. Her eyes seemed to glow yellow for a second. I blinked and it stopped. It must've been my imagination.

"Sorry. What were you looking at anyway?" I asked her. She just sighed and looked at me with those eyes that always seemed to see right through you. She smiled sadly.

"I don't really wanna talk about it, Jake. Let's just enjoy our day at the beach, okay?" she told me. She smiled. I was worried about her. Brenna LaFountain, who wasn't scared of anything, was freaked about some litter on the beach? What could this mean? She must've been pretty-

SPLASH!

"Ack! Cold!" I shouted as I splashed her in retaliation. She yelped as the cold water hit her in the face. After that we got into an all out splashing war. It even came to the point when we scooped the mud from the bottom of the water and started chucking it at each other. I picked up two handfuls of mud and threw it at her. It seemed to come at her in slow motion as it hit her in the forehead. She fell.

"Brenna!" I was shocked. I ran over to her. "Brenna!" She didn't respond. I started to shake her. Still no response. There must've been a rock in the mud or something. Wait a minute… there was no blood…

Brenna opened her eyes and smiled evilly as a pound of mud was shoved into my face.

"Ack! Really? In my mouth?" I was pissed. She just scared me half to death and then shoved dirt into my bread and butter. And _nobody _messes with the bread and butter. Except Brenna, apparently.

"Hahaha gotcha! You should've seen your face!" she laughed hysterically at my expense. I glared at her, mad as hell. But then I laughed along with her. We went on for another minute, but then Brenna suddenly stopped, her eyes wide and looking down at the water.

"Hey, my eyes are up here." I joked. She didn't laugh. She didn't say anything. I looked down where she was looking and raised an eyebrow. It looked like black sludge was forming right where we were standing. Pollution was gross, but I didn't understand why Brenna looked so terrified. That is, until the sludge grew a pair of yellow eyes.

"Holy shit!" I cried. "What is this thing?!" The sludge was beginning to multiply, creating dozens of crap creatures. They had a weird resemblance to cats and had a weird emblem on their forehead: a heart with a giant X through it.

"Heartless." Brenna whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"They're called heartless. And they're dangerous."

"How do you know that?"

She closed her eyes and stuck out her hand, like she was gonna shoot fire outta her hand at the heartless. But then her hand started to glow. The light was so bright I had to blink the black spots outta my eyes. When I looked back to her, my jaw hit the floor. She was holding a sword. But this sword wasn't like your average "night-in-shining-armor" sword.

The handle was white, with little barbs sticking out like teeth. The blade was its tail, frizzy and black and white. Sticking out of the blade was a crown, almost like the teeth of a key. Out of the bottom hung a chain. Attached to the chain was a crown, almost like a key chain. Her sword was designed like a cat. But not just any cat. It was designed like Stalker Kitty. _Feline Fright_ fluttered through my mind.

Her blade also bore resemblance to a key. Blade, key. Keyblade.

"Brenna…" I started, but I was too stunned to speak. She took a deep breath and got into her fighting stance. She held out her hand and motioned for the heartless to come forward. The heartless hissed and lunged at her, more aggressive now that they had spotted the Keyblade.

One heartless lunged at her, she brought her Keyblade down onto its head and it dissolved into darkness. It might've been my imagination but I thought I saw a heart float into the sky. Another disappeared and reappeared right behind her. I was about to warn her when she turned around and sliced through the creature like she had been doing this all of her life.

Of course, for all I knew, she could've been. The last group of heartless hissed and backed away, careful not to get to close to that Keyblade. All three of them started swishing their tails (tails?) in a circle and turned around. Brenna lowered her Keyblade and cocked her head like, "What the heck are they doing?" Her question was answered when the tails started spinning faster and faster creating a mini tornado. She gasped and then raised her Keyblade above her head. The sky turned dark. Thunderclouds rumbled overhead as they all seemed to gather over one spot.

"Thunder!" Brenna cried as her Keyblade started to crackle with electricity. She pointed it at the heartless and I could've sworn I heard them gulp from ten feet away.

ZAAAAPPPPP!

An arc of purple electricity came down onto the heartless and incinerated all three of them before you could say "Uh oh". It probably should've killed Brenna and I, too, since we were standing in the water, but something told me it was magic lightning.

The heartless were gone. The sky was blue again. Everyone on the beach was staring at us. Another flash of white light and the Keyblade was gone. It was completely silent for what seemed like a lifetime. Brenna sat down in the water and began to cry, breaking the silence.


	2. Chapter 2: I am cursed

"Brenna…" I was shocked. My friend had just summoned a magic key sword thing and used it to blow up a bunch of evil poop cats. I walked over to where she was sitting and put an arm around her. I had so many questions. What was that sword? What were those things? What was that shiny thing on the beach? How the hell did you manage to shoot lightning out of you sword? But I could tell I shouldn't push her. She was going through a lot.

"Brenna, that was amazing." I told her. She looked at me, tears in her eyes.

"I was so scared. I didn't think I would ever have to go through this again. Those things, they attacked me when I was a little girl." she sniffed. "I was 6 years old. I was looking through my mom's jewelry box and I found this." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the shiny thing she found on the beach. When I saw it I gasped. It was a necklace. The cord was red and on the necklace was a heart with a blue X through it; the emblem of the heartless.

"I ran to my mom to show her it. She flipped out. She told me the necklace was cursed. 'Whoever touches this necklace gains the awesome power of the Keyblade', she told me. 'But beware, because the Keyblade is both a blessing and a curse. You will be able to protect your home and the ones you love, but darkness will follow you wherever you go'.

"Of course I thought it was bullshit. My mom took me to the arcade the day after, and I had to use the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom and I saw _them_. The heartless.

"They came out of the sink. They surrounded me. I was so scared and I didn't know what to do. They pounced on me, trying to steal my heart. They would've succeeded too if it wasn't for my mom. She barged into the bathroom and summoned her Keyblade. She destroyed most of the heartless but a few got the jump on her, and knocked her unconscious. They were about to steal her heart and I just couldn't let that happen." She held out her hand and in a flash of light, summoned her Keyblade. "And then I got this thing.

"I was shocked but I didn't have time to wonder what this thing was. I slashed through all the heartless. When they were all gone, a dozen more appeared. I acted on instinct. I pointed my Keyblade at them and did the thunder spell, incinerating all of them. After that day, I vowed I would never use the Keyblade again unless I needed to." Another flash of light and her Keyblade was gone. "I guess today is the day."

I didn't know what to say. Brenna was a hero. She had risked her life to save her mother all those years ago and me today. I now knew why she had seemed so freaked out about that necklace. It had cursed her life. She picked it up so no one would receive the curse of the Keyblade again. I looked at her, and came to a realization. She didn't have to bear this curse alone. She needed help. She needed a partner in crime (or a partner in good, whatever). If that necklace could give someone a Keyblade…

"Give me the necklace." I told her.

"What?" She asked.

"You don't have to have this curse with only your mom. You need a partner in crime, or good, or whatever. Let me help you. You helped me today, so let me return the favor. So what do you say? Partners?" I held out my hand. She hesitated.

"Jake, are you sure you want to do this? There's no going back."

"Are you really gonna try to talk me out of something?" I asked her. She looked at me and we both started to laugh.

"Alright, deal." She said. We shook hands and she took out her necklace. She placed it in my hand. I waited a few seconds. Nothing happened.

"Well?" I looked at Brenna, waiting for an explanation. I had touched the necklace thingy, where was my Keyblade?

"My Keyblade didn't come to me until I needed it most. Guess you'll just have to be in mortal danger." she said.

"I looked around the beach, seeing if anyone was still here after the incident with the heartless. Looks like everyone had run away screaming like little girls except for a boy and his mother. The mother had managed to sleep through the whole thing, but the little boy just walked up to me. He smiled and waved. I waved back. Then he kicked me in the unholy spot.

"Ow!" I screamed in a voice that was much higher and squeakier than my own. "What was that for?!"

"Are you in mortal danger yet?" the boy asked me. Brenna was laughing so hard I thought she was gonna explode.

"No, I'm not." I squeaked.

"Oh. Then maybe I should get my steel toed…"

"NO! You've done enough, kid. Go bug your mommy."

"Ok, mister." the boy ran off merrily to join his mother. Brenna was rolling around in the sand, crying and laughing her eyes out. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Are you okay?" Brenna asked me as we walked to the snack bar.

"Not really." I told her. My voice was still squeaky. I had been through a lot over the past couple of days. I needed a nap. I had put myself in a lot of mortal danger ever since I had touched the necklace. I had swum past the boundary line. Nothing. I had ridden all the most dangerous rides that made most kids wet their pants. Zilch. I had thrown a rock at a sleeping Rottweiler and smeared peanut butter on my butt. A large bite mark, but no Keyblade.

I walked up to the snack bar guy.

"Two tacos, please." the snack bar guy turned around. He had blonde hair and blues.

"Cameron?!" Brenna yelled. The snack bar guy smiled. "Brenna, it's been awhile."

"Oh god." she moaned. I had heard about Cameron. He was Brenna's ex boyfriend. Whenever I asked about him, it was a touchy subject. I had always wondered how they broke up.

"Nice to see you again." he said. "I've been expecting you, master of the Keyblade." Brenna and I looked at each other and an understanding passed between us. Heartless. Brenna summoned her _Feline Fright _Keyblade and I picked up a big stick. Cameron just laughed as his blue eyes turned gold and his skin turned gray.

"You think you can defeat me with a stick, boy?" he laughed.

"Hey, it's not as good as a Keyblade but I can still kick your ass." I snapped. Looks like Brenna wasn't very picky when it came to boyfriends. Cameron snapped his fingers and a whole army of heartless surrounded us. I gulped. Brenna raised her Keyblade to the sky and prepared to use the thunder spell. Cameron snapped his fingers again and a large heartless sat on her. Her Keyblade fell out of her hand, just out of her reach. I tried to pick up the Keyblade but only Brenna can use _Feline Fright_. Kind of like Thor's hammer.

The heartless made a circle around me. The cat heartless started to use their tornado attack, and it blasted me through a wall. I could hear Brenna shout my name but it all seemed so far away. The heartless pounced on me, trying to steal my heart. It was the worst pain I had ever felt. I screamed at the top of my lungs, I heard Brenna scream. I was done for. No! I had so much to live for. I wasn't going out like this… I wasn't going to become one of those things. My heart belongs to me!

Everything went black. Then, a light so bright anyone within a hundred mile radius would have to cover their eyes. The heartless surrounding me all disappeared into darkness. I stood up. It had finally happened. _Panther's claw_ fluttered through my mind.

"Impossible!" screamed Cameron. "There can not be two in this world!"

"Jake, you finally got it!" screamed Brenna.

I looked at my hand. I was holding a strange weapon. The whole thing was black. Out of the handle was the design of a panther head. Out of the other side was its tail. Attached to the bottom was a chain, and on the end of the chain was a sharp tooth. The blade was designed like a claw. _Panther's Claw_. I grinned.

Brenna's psycho heartless ex boyfriend had just tried to kill me and Brenna. He wasn't gonna get away with that. It was time for him to pay.

I grabbed my Keyblade and charged at him.


	3. Chapter 3: Attack of the ex boyfriend

"Thanks." Brenna said as I killed the giant heartless on top of her. We both looked at Cameron, who acted like he was about to wet his pants. Brenna and I looked at each other. We smiled and an understanding passed between us.

I raised my _Panther's Claw_, she raised her _Feline Fright_. The sky got dark. Thunder clouds rumbled as they seemed to all gather over Cameron's head. Cameron sensed what was coming and ran.

"I got him." I said. I ran after him and tackled him. I tossed Brenna my Keyblade. She pointed them both at Cameron.

"Thunder!" she cried. I swiftly got out of the way right before Cameron was blasted by purple and red lightning. I thought he was toast. But then he stood up, brushed himself off, and chuckled.

"Is that all you got?" he asked sarcastically.

"No freaking way!" I cried. I held out my hand and summoned my Keyblade. I lunged for him, but he moved so fast I couldn't even see him. He got behind me and kicked me in the chest. I flew backwards into a Whack-a-Mole game. I groaned and looked up. Cameron was holding Brenna by the throat and trying to steal her heart. I threw my Keyblade at him. He dropped her. I ran over to him and punched him in the face. I picked up my Keyblade and uppercut him in the jaw. Purple blood dribbled out of his mouth as he regained consciousness.

"You will never defeat me!" he screamed. "I am the Prince of all heartless! I will have your heads on a plat- uh!" He was interrupted as Brenna stabbed him through the chest from behind. His gold eyes began to grow black.

"You bastard. I can't believe I ever thought you were cute." she growled. She removed her Keyblade from his chest and he fell to the floor. He dissolved into yellow smoke. A heart floated to the sky. Brenna wiped the Cameron goo off of her Keyblade.

"Nice one." I told her. She smiled and then looked up at the sky. I looked and raised an eyebrow. We had already done the thunder spell; the clouds should've been back to normal by now. But then it started to rain black sludge. Millions of heartless fell from the sky. There were cat heartless, shark heartless, even some weird heartless that were doing the gagman style dance.

"Oh my god." Brenna said. She got into her fighting stance and I got into mine.

"You ready for this?" I asked her.

"Ready as I'll ever be." she replied.

We charged towards the dark army. Five of the Gagman style heartless shot goo at us. It got Brenna in the face and it got me in the knees, I tipped and my knees got stuck to the sidewalk. Brenna fell and her face got stuck to the sidewalk. She screamed something. Probably "What's happening?!" but with her face stuck to the sidewalk it came out as "Whz hpping!"

The heartless surrounded us. I acted on a hunch. I pointed the Keyblade at them. If you shout "Thunder" and it electrocutes your opponent… hmmm…

"Fire!" I shouted. A jet of blue flames shot out of my Keyblade, torching about 5 heartless.

"Whz dt d f spl?" Brenna asked. It probably translated to "Was that the fire spell?" Though it was funny, I had to get her unstuck. I used the fire spell on my gooey prison, and then torched a couple heartless.

I ran over to her, about to use the fire spell, but then I realized I might accidently burn her face off. I started to pull at the goo, but all I accomplished was getting my hand stuck. Five shark heartless came towards us.

"Aw crap." I muttered. Then Brenna pulled something out of her pocket. It was a charm necklace with a picture of a cat on it. She held it into the air and screamed "Give me strength!" and the charm necklace started to glow. The necklace turned into a cat. The cat started pouncing on all of the heartless, scratching their faces and leaving really deep wounds, even killing most of the heartless. I was glad it was on our side. When the cat's job was done, it turned to face us. My jaw hit the floor when I got a good view of the cat.

"Stalker Kitty?!" I gasped. Stalker Kitty winked and went to free Brenna from the goo. Once Brenna was free, she gave Stalker Kitty a hug.

"Who's a good kitty? You are!" Brenna told Stalker Kitty. Stalker Kitty purred and then looked at me. She winked and the disappeared. My mind was just blown. Brenna looked at me and smiled.

"I told you she was alive." she said. I pointed at the charm. "I'll explain later. Come on!" and we ran off to save our world.

As we ran, I thought to myself, _Things could not get any weirder._

Of course, I was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4: The End of the World

Now, don't ask me exactly what happened after that. Slashing through heartless, rescuing pedestrians, torching heartless hideouts. It was all a blur. Of course, you're not really gonna remember _all_ the details when you're just trying to stay alive.

"So… tired…" I panted as I slashed through another shark heartless. "I can't do this much longer."

"We have to keep fighting. We can't let them get to the keyhole." Brenna said.

"What's the keyhole?"

"It leads to the heart of the world. If the heartless find it…"

BANG!

Wind blew all around us- black wind. Buildings were destroyed, roads broke apart, and people were turned into heartless. Our world was being destroyed. The heartless had found the keyhole.

"NO!" I heard someone cry. It was probably me. People were trying to run to safety. But it was no use. They were all swallowed by the darkness. It was the most horrible thing I had ever seen. I walked over to a nearby trash can and barfed. The darkness was closing in on us. I knew we were done for. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the end.

"Reflect!" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and found a wall of psychic energy protecting us from the darkness. I watched in awe as a tiny man with large round ears ran over to us. But the tail and the large ears weren't the weirdest things about him. He was holding a strange weapon. The handle was silver and the blade was gold. He was holding a Keyblade. _Kingdom Key-D _fluttered through my mind.

"Come on!" he said. "We gotta get outta here!" his voice was high and squeaky. He grabbed us by our collars and dragged us towards a strange rocket. He threw us in, sat in the driver's seat and punched the ignition. The rocket started and flew off away from our destroyed world. Once we were a safe distance away. I looked at the strange man- or mouse.

"Who are you?" asked Brenna. The man turned around and smiled.

"I'm Mickey Mouse." he said.

"I can't believe our whole world was destroyed." I said as I sat on the bench next to Brenna.

"The heartless haven't been around for 20 years, but something has called them back, which is why we have to travel to different worlds to find out." Mickey said.

"I'm not gonna let the heartless destroy another world." Brenna said. "I want to find the source of the heartless and destroy it."

"How did you know where to find us, Mickey?" I asked him. Mickey took a device out of his pocket that looked like an iphone. It was labeled, "KPS; Keyblade positioning system".

"I used this. It locates any Keybladers in the universe. It, too, hasn't been used in twenty years. When it suddenly went off, I rushed to where the signal came from. When I saw another Keyblader on the same world I was shocked. That's when I knew that the heartless were back. You both touched that cursed necklace, didn't you?"

Brenna gasped. "How do you know about that necklace?"

"I'm the one who sent it to your mother." Mickey replied. Brenna gasped and then frowned. She growled and summoned her Keyblade.

"You! You bastard! You ruined my life!" She charged at him. She brought her Keyblade but Mickey summoned his and blocked her attack. She used the fire spell and Mickey dodged. He pointed his Keyblade at her and used the blizzard spell. Brenna dodged and slashed Mickey across the chest and sent him flying into a wall. He swept his Keyblade under her feet and knocked her down. She got up and prepared to attack again. I decided I had had enough.

It took all of my strength to hold her back. It was like trying to hold back a freight train. She was kicking and screaming with tears in her eyes.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" she screamed. She swung back her _Feline Fright _and hit me in the woo-hoos. I screamed. Getting hit there with a Keyblade was ten times worse that getting kicked there by a 4-year-old. She ran towards Mickey and shot multiple fire balls at him. He was able to dodge all of them because his small body was so agile. He somersaulted over her head and slashed sideways, knocking her backwards. She stood up and screamed.

"You ruined my life! You're the reason our world is destroyed! You're the reason we're in this mess! You make me sick!" her Keyblade started to glow green. Her eyes began to glow yellow. Her hair turned black and stood up with an aura of power. Her Keyblade began to pew black smoke, and her skin gained a slight grey tinge. She screamed and an arc of pure energy was sent through Mickey Mouse's body.

He screamed and fell to the floor. He got up and raised his Keyblade, refusing to back down. He began to use a spell, but then we heard an alarm. We all froze and looked towards the monitor. On the monitor was a picture of a tornado. We looked out the window and saw just that. But the tornado was black. The tornado was made of heartless, and it was heading right towards us.


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to Munchkin Land

"Mickey, get us out of here!" I shouted. Brenna's hair and eyes had gone back to normal and she was freaking out. She was holding on to the bench. Mickey got into the driver's seat and punched the ignition, but it didn't work.

"It won't work! The controls are too damaged from the fight!" he screamed. We both glared at Brenna. She gulped. The ship lurched sideways as we all were blown off our feet. Everything started spinning. We were going down. We were trapped in the heartless tornado. The last thing I remember before I blacked out is a shocked woman wearing red shoes with a terrified expression on her face.

**KINGDOMHEARTS**

I woke up and found myself facedown in the dirt. I remembered some kind of heartless tornado. Wait. Where were Mickey and Brenna?

I groaned and looked up. We weren't in the gummi ship anymore. I looked around. We were surrounded by small creatures with curly shoes and a heart design on their chest. At first I thought they were heartless. But then I got a better look at them. There was no cross inside the heart, and their eyes weren't yellow. In fact, they just looked like Jester midgets.

I looked to my right and saw Mickey Mouse helping Brenna up, but she pushed his hand away, and stood up. She brushed herself off. She turned around and gasped. I looked where she was looking and my jaw hit the floor. Our ship was damaged and scattered into a million pieces. What's worse, it had landed on somebody. Someone with red ruby slippers.

"I'm still okay…" she muttered. Thank god. We hadn't killed anyone after all. But then we saw something falling from the sky; something that looked like a house. And it was coming right towards us.

"Hit the dirt!" I yelled. Brenna, Mickey, and I jumped out of the way as the house fell right on top of the rocket ship, crushing the woman. Something leaked out from the bottom of the ship. I hoped it was our oil and not that poor lady's blood. Mickey Mouse fainted on the spot. I would've laughed if the situation didn't scare the hell out of me.

A girl with brown hair and a blue dress walked out of the house. She was holding a picnic basket. In the basket was a little dog. The girl looked at the dog and gulped.

"Toto," she said, "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

**KINGDOMHEARTS**

"Where are we?" the girl asked us. We shrugged.

"We just crash landed here, too." I said. It might've been my imagination, but I saw Mickey shoot a dirty look at Brenna. One of the little creatures I saw earlier ran up to us. He looked terrified.

"You four just killed the wicked witch of the east!" he screamed. "Ooh, we're in for it now. Wait until _she _finds out."

"Who?" I asked.

"The wicked witch of the west." Mickey replied. I stared at him.

"How do you know that?" I asked him.

"I know this place. This is Oz! I remember now! I once met a Keyblader here: the wizard of Oz himself!" Mickey exclaimed. All of the little creatures (apparently called "munchkins") gasped. I heard many whispers.

"Oz has a Keyblade?" said one munchkin.

"Doesn't surprise me." said another.

"How come we didn't know before?" asked a third.

"Probably didn't matter 'till now." said a fourth.

"Will someone please tell me who the wizard of Oz is?!" I snapped. I didn't mean to be rude, but I had been having a really bad day. Like, "world-getting-destroyed-best-friend-crash-landing -you-on-a-weird-planet-and-being-surrounded-by-mid gets-and-a-dead-witch" bad.

"Oz is the ruler of this world." said Mickey. "It's said that nowadays, he'll grant you a wish if you perform a special task for him."

"I'll wish for a new ship!" Brenna said.

"I'll wish for our world to be restored!" I said.

"And I'll wish for the curse of the Keyblade to be lifted on you two." Mickey finished. Brenna looked at Mickey and smiled. She had tears in her eyes. Then she did the strangest thing she had done all day. She hugged Mickey Mouse. He was shocked.

"Thank you, Mickey. I'm so sorry for before. I know it wasn't your fault; I had just been through a lot. I'm so sorry." she said. Mickey smiled and hugged her back. I smiled and so did the girl who came in the flying house. I looked at her. She was around my age. I had just noticed how cute she was. She looked at me and smiled. I could feel myself blushing.

I held out my hand. "I'm Jake." I said.

"I'm Dorothy. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." I told her. We shook hands. We looked into each others eyes. I realized we were still holding hands and I let go. I blushed and looked away.

I looked over at Brenna and Mickey, who were trying really hard not to laugh. When Dorothy wasn't looking, Mickey made a heart with his hands and Brenna made sarcastic kissing motions with her lips. I mouthed, _shut up._

I had an uneasy feeling. Ever since I had gotten my Keyblade I'd had this kind of evil detector fried into my brain. I was lost in thought. This was a lot to process. Heartless, Keyblades, wizards, witches, munchkins, pretty girls falling from the sky… It's a lot to process in one day.

I looked to my right and saw Dorothy talking to one of the munchkins. She looked at me and waved. I smiled and waved back. I tried to say "Hey" but it came out as something like "Ubba duh." She laughed and rolled her eyes. She then went on with her conversation with the munchkin. I slapped my forehead. I was such an idiot. Someone tapped on my shoulder.

I turned around. Behind me was a woman with blonde hair and a green tiara. She was wearing green arm warmers. She had black pants with a green circle pattern and a green skirt. She was wearing a green top (that was _very_ revealing, I might add) and she smirked at me. She was beautiful but something about her seemed dark, almost evil.

"Ah, young love." she sighed. My cheeks turned bright red. I looked towards Brenna and Mickey, waiting for the insults to come. But they didn't. Brenna and Mickey were still. They didn't blink, they didn't breathe, and they didn't do anything. I looked over at Dorothy. She was frozen as well, her mouth frozen in mid sentence. I looked around and realized that time had completely halted for everyone; everyone except me and this woman.

"Who are you? What have you done to my friends?" I asked her. She looked at me and laughed.

"You're worried about the love of your life, how sweet. I was in love once. With a handsome young man named…" she started.

"Uh, yeah, that's nice. But, I just met this girl. Don't get any ideas. Sure, she's cute, but…"

"What do you mean?" Then she seemed to notice Dorothy for the first time. Then she laughed even harder. "Oh, it is pitiful how little men understand about love. No matter. You will see soon enough. My employer has assigned a task for me. You will soon feel the pain of a broken heart, as I once have!" The woman raised her hands and they began to glow pink as she prepared to perform a spell. I summoned my _Panther's Claw_ Keyblade, ready to fight. But then the woman winced as if she had been punched.

I lowered my Keyblade and raised an eyebrow. She was on her knees, panting heavily. "Curse this infernal world. Of course. The wizard does not permit evil magic in this part of Oz. And my power is drained enough as it is." she looked at me. "Soon, Keyblader. Soon. You have not seen the last of Amora the enchantress!" she stood up and disappeared in a roar of green flames.

I put away my Keyblade. Who was this employer? And why was she so interested in my love life? Time was now flowing normally in Oz. Brenna and Mickey were snickering madly as if nothing had just happened. Of course, to them, nothing had. I ran over to them to tell them about the Enchantress when a mountain of green flames erupted behind us.

Several munchkins screamed. Dorothy gasped. Toto started to bark. Brenna, Mickey, and I summoned our Keyblades. My first thought was that the Enchantress had returned. But the lady who emerged from the flames was _far_ from beautiful. She had green skin and an ugly wart on the tip of her long nose. She was wearing a pointy witch's hat and a black cloak. She was holding a broom. She looked exactly like one of those witches out of a story book. The creepy voice helped support my case.

"How dare you!" the witch screamed. At first I didn't know what she was talking about. Then I realized this must be the wicked witch of the west. "You four killed my sister!"

"I didn't mean to kill anyone, it was an accident!" cried Dorothy. The witch walked up to Dorothy and growled. I ran in front of her and pointed my Keyblade at the witch. She gasped. "A Keyblader!" she screamed. She growled and then walked over to the witch crushed under Dorothy's house. She chuckled evilly and made a grab for the red ruby slippers she was wearing. However, the slippers disappeared. The witch looked confused for a moment. She then turned around and gasped.

I looked at Dorothy and was equally surprised. The red ruby slippers had been transferred to Dorothy. She was just as shocked as we were. The witch walked up to Dorothy.

"GIVE ME THOSE SLIPPERS!" she screamed.

"Back off, witch. You have no power in this part of Oz." I heard myself say. She rounded on me.

"How do you know that?" she said. Then realization dawned on her face. "So Amora has paid you a little visit, eh? No matter." she turned to Dorothy. "I'll get you, my pretty. And your little dog, too!" then she turned back towards me. "And you and your friends, too!" she laughed evilly and disappeared in green flames. Brenna looked at me.

"Jake, how did you know her powers wouldn't work here?" she asked me. I turned around and smiled and did my best impression of Ricky Ricardo.

"Looks like I got some 'splainin' to do."


	6. Chapter 6: We're off to see the wizard

I just got finished explaining to my friends about my weird visit from Amora the Enchantress (I wisely decided to leave out the part about my love life but I told them how she said I would feel the pain of a broken heart). Brenna raised an eyebrow like she knew I was leaving something out.

"You know, I think I heard a story of an enchantress once." said Dorothy. "It's said she was a beautiful sorceress, but betrayed her kingdom in order to get back her lost love. I think it was a story from Norse mythology."

"You know, she did say something about getting her heart broken." I said.

"We'll talk about it later. Right now, we need to focus on what's important: those ruby shoes." Brenna said. Dorothy still hadn't taken them off. They seemed to radiate an aura of power, similar to Brenna's necklace that gave us our Keyblades.

"They must be really powerful if the witch wanted them so badly." Mickey said. I had a similar feeling. Those shoes seemed so powerful.

"Maybe it was just a family heirloom." Brenna said.

"Then how did they magically appear on Dorothy's feet?" I asked her.

"Well, she is a witch." she replied.

"Then why didn't they come to you, or me or Mickey?" I said. This seemed to puzzle all of us. We sat that for a long time, trying to figure it out. Then Dorothy spoke.

"Well, she'll never get them if I go back home to Kansas with them, right?" she said. I pondered this for a moment.

"Yeah." I said. "The best thing we can do right now is pay a visit to the wizard of Oz." It seemed like a legit plan. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. "So, who knows where Oz lives? Mickey?"

We all looked at him. He was the only one of us who had been here before. He shook his head. "I got to his castle in the gummi ship, and it was ten years ago." he said.

"Just follow the yellow brick road!" one of the munchkins said. We all turned around.

"The what?" we said in unison.

"The yellow brick road! It's the path that leads to Oz's castle!" then all of the munchkins started to sing.

_Follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road, follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road!_ Then the four of us began to sing:

Dorothy: _We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!_

Me: _He really is a whiz of a whiz if ever a whiz there was!_

Brenna: _If ever a whiz of a whiz there was, the wizard of Oz is one because…_

Mickey: _Because, because, because, because, because…_

All of us: _Because of the wonderful things he does! We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!_

Then we headed down the yellow brick road, on our way to greet the wizard. When we had walked for about thirty seconds, all of us seemed to realize what had just happened.

"Why did we just spontaneously break into song?" I asked.

"It's the magic of this world, it does that to you." Mickey explained.

"I just hope we don't have to do that again." Brenna said. As soon as she said it, the music started again.

"Oh no." I said.

_We're off to see the wizard…_

**KINGDOMHEARTS**

"Aw, cool." I said. I looked ahead of me. There was one of those creepy scarecrow things they use to keep birds off of your corn. I ran up to it and started poking it.

"That is very rude." the scarecrow said. I screamed and fell. That scarecrow just talked to me! This day just kept getting weirder.

"Sorry I poked you, dude." I told him. He walked up to Dorothy and studied her for a few seconds.

"You look familiar." he said. Then he noticed the red ruby slippers. He gasped. "Those are the slippers of the wicked witch of the east! You defeated her?!"

"Kind of by accident." Brenna said. "You see, our ship crashed on top of her, and then Dorothy's house." Mickey winced as he seemed to remember the blood. Apparently mice were very squeamish.

"We're going to se the wizard of Oz." Dorothy explained. At this, a wide smile spread across the scarecrow's face.

"The wizard?! Can I come, please?" he said.

"What are you going to ask the wizard for?" Brenna asked.

"I'm going to ask the wizard for a brain."

"How can you talk if you don't have a brain?"

"Some people without brains do an awful lot of talking."

"True." Brenna looked at me and stuck her tongue out at me. I made a raspberry at her. Immature, I know. The scarecrow felt it would be best to express his feelings in song form.

Great, more singing.

Scarecrow: _I could wile away the hours conferrin' with the flowers, consultin' with the rain. and my head I'd be scratchin' while my thoughts were busy hatchin' if only I had a brain. I'd unravel any riddle for any individ'le in trouble or in pain._

Dorothy: _With the thoughts you'd be thinkin' you could be another Lincoln if only you had a brain._

Scarecrow: _Oh, I would tell you why the ocean's near the shore, I could think of things I never thunk before and then I'd sit and think some more. I would not just be a nuffin' with my head all full of stuffin' my heart all full of pain. I would dance and be merry. Life would be a ding-a-berry if I only had a brain!_

"So can I come with you guys?" the scarecrow asked. We all looked at each other and got into a huddle.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"He seems harmless enough." Brenna said.

"Besides, without a brain, it's not like he can do much to harm us." Dorothy said. We glanced over at him to see him conferring with the flowers.

"I don't know, Oz is filled with many treacherous creatures." Mickey said. We glanced back over to him as he started to play with a crow and a twig like action figures.

"Sure, we'll bring him." Mickey said. "All in favor say 'aye'."

"Aye." I said.

"Aye" said Brenna.

"Aye" said Dorothy.

Toto barked in agreement.

We got out of our huddle and told the scarecrow he could come. He jumped up and down and hugged all of us. Then we continued our journey down the yellow brick road. I tried all of my willpower but I just couldn't help singing that stupid song.

_We're off to see the wizard…_

**KINGDOMHEARTS**

"_Ha, ha, ha!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. He had just trapped his arch enemy Perry the Platypus in his new "_Anti-platypusinator_"._

"_You're too late, Perry the Platypus! Any minute now, my _Heartlessinator_ will send millions of heartless to do my bidding! I will then conquer the Tri-state area!" he exclaimed._

_Agent P growled. He took off his fedora and pulled out his new toy: the reverse engineering ray. He quietly pointed it at the cage while Dr. Doofenshmirtz admired his inator. He pulled the trigger and the cage fell apart. He ran up to Doof and punched him in the nose. Doof growled and picked up a rusty old wrench. He threw it at agent P, but the highly trained OWCA spy had quick reflexes. He jumped out of the way, swiftly grabbed the wrench, the somersaulted over Doof's head, and quickly slammed the wrench onto his foot._

"_That smarts!" he screamed in pain. He grabbed his foot and started jumping up and down. He accidently bumped into the Heartlessinator's self-destruct button. Agent P tipped his hat, grabbed his jetpack, and quickly flew out of Doofenshmirtz evil Inc._

_As he left, the Heartlessinator blew up, foiling Dr. Doof's plan to conquer the tri-state area._

"_Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" he screamed. _

**KINGDOMHEARTS**

I yawned and woke up. What strange dreams. I had had a very stressful week. The dreams were probably just random nothingness. But I had the feeling these were real people. I sat there thinking about it when I heard a rustle in the woods. I froze. I looked over to where the growling came from and saw a pair of piercing, yellow eyes. A heartless. I tiptoed over to Brenna and shook her.

"Hey," I said. "Brenna, wake up." She groaned and looked at me, clearly very annoyed.

"What?" she snapped. I pointed to the bushes and she immediately understood. She poked Mickey and he woke up. She pointed to the bush. Mickey's eyes grew wide and he woke Dorothy, Toto, and the scarecrow. Toto let out one of those cute puppy dog yawns. Dorothy sat up, rubbed her eyes, and yawned.

"What is it?" she said. Then she saw the eyes. Then, in a flash, they were gone. "What was that?" she asked.

"It might've been a lion." Mickey said.

"Or a tiger" Brenna said.

"Or a bear." I said.

"Oh my!" Dorothy said. The scarecrow picked up a long stick, prepared to attack. Dorothy picked up a frying pan that Mickey used to cook dinner last night. Toto bared his teeth. Mickey, Brenna, and I summoned _Kingdom Key D, Feline Fright, _and _Panther's claw._ We heard the growling again, but this time it came from behind us. We didn't see the eyes, only a tail. I looked to the group and held up three fingers. Three. I put down one finger. Two. I put down one more finger. One. We charged. Our battle cry was shortly followed by a girly scream.


	7. Chapter 7: Oh, my!

"Don't hurt me!" the lion screamed. He ran about three feet away from us, and then tripped over a root. He went into fetal position and started to suck his thumb and cry like a baby.

"What a wimp." I said. Everyone glowered at me. "What?"

"He's right. I am a wimp. If only I had some courage. You know, I bet the wizard of Oz would give me some courage." The lion said.

"Well," I said. "You're in luck; we're going to see the wizard, too." I said."

Then, the music started again.

Great, more singing.

Lion: _Yes, it's sad, believe me, missy. When you're born to be a sissy. Without the vim and verve. But I could show my prowess. Be a lion, not a mou-ess._

Mickey seemed to take offense at these lyrics.

Lion: _If I only had some courage. I'm afraid there's no denyin' I'm just a dandelion, a fate I don't deserve. I'd be brave as a blizzard…_

Mickey, Brenna, and I: _We'd be flying faster than you can say "fizzer"…_

Scarecrow: _I'd be clever as a gizzard…_

Dorothy: _If the wizard is a wizard who will serve._

Scarecrow: _Then I'm sure to get a brain!_

Brenna and I: _A world!_

Dorothy: _A home!_

Lion: _Some courage!_

Mickey: _A ship!_

"Oh, I just can't wait to meet the wizard!" the Lion said. We then continued our sleepy voyage down the yellow brick road. _Don't sing,_ I thought to myself. _DON'T SING!_ It was no use.

_We're off to see the wizard…_

**KINGDOMHEARTS**

"What a weird looking statue." Brenna said. We had come across a statue of a man. It seemed to be made of tin. It was all rusty and wet. I poked it. Nothing happened like it did with the scarecrow. I poked it again. Ha, ha. Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke…

"TTSVRYRD!" came a muffled scream from the statue. I jumped. So did everyone else; but the cowardly lion _literally _jumped, screaming like a little girl while he did so. He ran behind me, using me as a human shield. Yeah, this guy needed some nerve, and fast.

"Sorry." I said. Then I noticed an oil can next to the tin man. I picked it up and began to oil him until he was moving around.

"Thank you. Oh, my aching arms, my aching legs, my aching heart- oh yeah, I forgot." the Tin man sighed.

"Forgot what?" Brenna asked.

"I don't have a heart." the Tin man said. Now, to you, you probably would've thought he was joking. But we've run into creatures without hearts before. Brenna, Mickey, and I summoned our Keyblades. We pointed them at him. He whimpered and so did the cowardly lion.

"You're definitely the weirdest heartless I've ever seen." Mickey said. The tin man raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm not a heartless. I was created when my friend turned into a heartless. I'm a nobody." the tin man said. Brenna and I lowered our Keyblades, confused. Mickey however just looked stunned and pushed his Keyblade further towards the tin man.

"Easy, I'm not like those other nobodies. There have been these guys trying to recruit me for evil."

"Who?" Mickey asked.

"Organization XIII."

**KINGDOMHEARTS**

Mickey dropped his Keyblade. His mouth was open and his eyes were wide. He screamed. He then turned to us.

"We have to take him with us." Mickey said. "He has to wish for all nobodies to have hearts."

"I'm gonna get a heart? Oh boy!" the tin man said. The music started again.

I was getting sick of this.

Tin Man: _When a man's an empty kettle, he should be on his mettle and yet I'm torn apart. Just because I'm presumin' that I could be a human. If only I had a heart. I'd be tender; I'd be gentle, and awful sentimental regarding love and art. I'd be friends with the sparrows and the boy that shoots the arrows if only I had a heart. Picture me a balcony. Above a voice sings low._

Dorothy: _Where for art thou, Romeo?_

Tin man:_ I hear a beat, how sweet! Just to register emotion, jealousy, devotion, and really feel the part. I could stay young and chipper and I'd lock it with a zipper. If only I had a heart…_

Scarecrow: _A brain_!

Brenna and I: _A world!_

Dorothy: _A home!_

Lion: _Some courage!_

Mickey: …

We all looked at him. He seemed to be lost in thought. He looked up.

"What? Oh yeah, a ship, whatever." then he started fiddling with his KPS.

We then continued our journey down the yellow brick road. I had duct taped my mouth shut, but resistance was futile.

_We're off to see the wizard…_

Mickey was the only one not singing.

**KINGDOMHEARTS**

As we continued down the yellow brick road, I noticed something up ahead. It was a castle.

"That's where Oz lives!" cried Mickey. We all cheered and ran forward. We all stopped when we noticed the gate was locked.

"How do we get in?" I asked. Mickey chuckled and pointed his _Kingdom Key D_ at the lock. Mickey's Keyblade began to glow, and a beam of light shot out of it, straight into the gate's lock. The gates swung open. We all looked at him.

"The Keyblades can open any locks." he explained. We smiled and went to walk into the front yard. But we heard an evil cackle and stopped.

"Not so fast, my pretty!" we heard from above us. The wicked witch of the west was riding on a broom, followed by what looked like flying monkeys. The witch started zooming throughout the air, seemingly at random. But the smoke left by her broom left two words:

_Surrender, Dorothy!_

**KINGDOMHEARTS**

The wicked witch dive-bombed towards us. She was cackling like a crazy person (which she was, of course). We all jumped out of the way. I summoned my _Panther's Claw_ and Brenna summoned her _Feline Fright._ The witch pointed at us and hundreds of flying primates flew at us, screeching. Mickey, Brenna, and I fought them off.

"Get outta here!" I yelled to Dorothy, the Tin Man, the Lion, the Scarecrow, and Toto. The lion didn't hesitate. He ran into the castle faster than you can say "wimp". That lion was a real wuss. The rest of them, however, stayed behind.

"We won't leave you!" Dorothy cried.

"We'll hold them off, go!" I cried. I wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Dorothy looked uneasy, but she eventually followed the cowardly lion along with the others. Unfortunately, Dorothy didn't make it past the gates in time.

"Get her!" shouted the witch. All the flying monkeys forgot about us and flew towards Dorothy. They surrounded her, about top come in for the kill. I screamed and ran towards her, but I was too late. The monkeys dove towards her. She was finished.

But then, a brilliant bright light shone forth, tearing the monkeys away from her. I covered my eyes. So did Brenna and Mickey. The witch fell off of her broom. Everything was silent. I looked at Dorothy in awe. The red ruby slippers were now glowing bright gold. In Dorothy's hand was a sword.

The handle was designed like a rainbow, and the blade looked like a twister. On the edge of the blade was the design of a house turned sideways. A chain hung out the bottom. Attached to the chain was a design of a red ruby slipper. _Over the Rainbow_ fluttered through my mind.

I now understood why the wicked witch of the west had wanted the red ruby slippers so badly. Brenna took out her necklace that gave us our Keyblades. It, too, was glowing gold. They had the same powers. Of course.

The shoes could give someone a Keyblade.

**KINGDOMHEARTS**

"I thought only the heartless could do such a thing!" the witch screamed. Dorothy stared at her Keyblade in awe. Her face grew serious. She ran over to join us and pointed her Keyblade towards the witch.

"Time for you to join your sister." she said. Yeah, she was _definitely_ my type. Brenna, Mickey, Dorothy, and I got into our fighting stances. The witch raised her hand and a wall of purple energy blocked the entrance to Oz's castle, preventing escape. The Lion, scarecrow, and Tin man were pounding on the wall trying to get through.

No way out, no way in. I loved odds like that. The four of us charged. The witch sent all of her flying monkeys down upon us and took off on her broom.

"Next time, Keybladers!" she screamed. She flew off towards her castle of evil.

"Damn it." I muttered. I jumped and threw my Keyblade. It sliced through about a dozen flying monkeys and headed towards the witch's broom. It grazed it and the broom went down. The Keyblade returned to me like a boomerang. I began to run towards the broom, when I noticed it was quiet. Too quiet.

I looked behind me and saw time was frozen. My eyes widened. I had only seen this done once before. And it was the work of Amora the Enchantress.

"Come out, enchantress!" I yelled. She appeared in a shower of green flames. She chuckled.

"Well, now they both have Keyblades. Now it will be even harder to choose, won't it, Jake?" she gave a crazed laugh, almost as creepy as the wicked witch's.

"What do you mean-?" then it hit me. When she was talking about the love of my life earlier, she wasn't talking about Dorothy. She was talking about…

"Brenna?!" I screamed. The Enchantress looked at me with pity. She rolled her eyes.

"Look, who are you and why do you care so much about my love life?" I said, getting into my fighting stance.

"Oh, it is just so much fun to see two young people in love, with another love interest to make it thrice as fun! I find pleasure in breaking hearts as mine was and you shall be my next victim!" she screeched. She then gave the creepiest laugh I have ever heard in my entire life.

"You're one crazy bitch!" I shouted. I shot a fire spell at her, but she just raised her hand and cast the blizzard spell, turning the fire to water. I cast the thunder spell, but she raised her hand above her head and cast some kind of electric shield that absorbed the lightning. I charged with my Keyblade. I jumped over her head and brought the Keyblade down, but she caught it and held me in the air by my own weapon.

She smiled cruelly and her eyes turned blue. Ice crept up my Keyblade, freezing it solid. She dropped me. I tried to attack, but my hands and Keyblade were frozen to the ground. She laughed and walked over to me. She raised her hands and they began to glow pink.

"You thought you could defeat me? I am the all-powerful enchantress! Your heart will be torn apart, and I will be queen of-!" she was interrupted by my kicking her in the face. She fell as blood trickled from her mouth. She growled. She was down, but she was far from out. I used the fire spell, melting my icy prison.

I charged and whacked her on the head with my Keyblade, knocking her unconscious. I looked around and noticed that the flying monkeys could not be more vulnerable. I smirked. I ran around, slashing flying monkeys like a crazy person. I might've laughed once or twice. When I was sure I had slashed through all of the monkeys, I walked over to the still unconscious enchantress.

On the ground next to her was a book of spells. I flipped through it and found the spell she used to stop time. It was called "Stopga" which freezes time for everyone around the area. Then there was "Stopra" which halted time for up to five targets. Then there was "Stop" which halts time for a single target. I skimmed the book some more, looking for how to reverse it. I found said spell. It was called "Pots". Stop backwards, go figure.

"Pots." I said. I snapped my fingers. Brenna, Mickey, and Dorothy unfroze. The monkeys started flinching a million times, as if all the pain was hitting them at once. The monkeys screeched and fell to the ground, a bloody mess. The other Keybladers looked at the monkeys in awe. I flipped through the book some more.

"Sweep." I said. A dozen living brooms carrying pails of water appeared, cleaning up the mess. I found a couple more useful spells and had them bookmarked. The others gawked at the brooms, and then at me. I held up the book.

"New toy." I said. The monkeys that survived flew off to join their master. Next to me, I heard a groan. I turned and saw the enchantress waking up. She was surprised by the lack of winged primates. She looked towards us and saw four Keyblades pointed at her face. She just chuckled.

"I went easy on you. My master needs you alive. The others, on the other hand…" she said. She swept her hand across the air and we all flew backward. I was about to crash into a tree when I tried one of the spells I had found.

"Reflega!" I shouted. Electric shields surrounded us. We had escaped harm easily. The enchantress growled and shot a blazing comet from her hand. It head straight towards us. The others jumped out of the way. I pointed my Keyblade at the comet.

"Stop!" I yelled. The comet froze in midair. "Gravity!" The comet pointed itself at the enchantress. "Pots!" the comet flew towards the enchantress and sent her flying. She flew so far that I couldn't even see her anymore. I crossed my arms and smirked. I won. So why did I feel so sleepy? I yawed and everything went black. A split second later, everything was back to normal. It must've been my imagination.

"Raging Blizzard!" I heard somewhere from above. The enchantress was coming towards us surrounded by sharp ice in a blue snowstorm.

"Get inside! Go!" I shouted. They didn't argue. They ran towards the castle faster than you can say "HOLY SHIT THERE'S A GIANT CRAZY MAGIC LADY IN A BLUE ICE CLOUD AFTER US!" while the Lion, scarecrow, and tin man hurried them forward. I followed.

I pulled on the doors. They wouldn't open. I rang the doorbell. A munchkin came out and scolded me that the doorbell was out of order and I needed to knock, and then slammed the door in my face.

"I do not have time for this." Dorothy said. She pointed her Keyblade at the door and it opened. We ran inside. The enchantress was only a couple yards away. She was closing in. I stood in front of her and raised my Keyblade.

"THUNDAGA!" I screamed. Several plus sized arcs of red lightning surged through the enchantress's body, causing her to scream in agony. She fell to the ground and glared at me. As I walked away, I heard her scream "LOVE!" I was really getting tired of her talking about love. I lost it.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. The earth began to tremble as a giant hole appeared beneath her. She fell in and held on to the edge.

"Help me! Please help me!" she screamed. I walked over to her in a fit of rage. I was so mad I didn't even notice that my skin, clothes, and Keyblade were spewing black smoke. I raised my Keyblade, about to send this evil witch straight to hell. But then I got a hold of myself. I couldn't do this to anybody, no matter how cruel they were. To just kill another human being was horrible. I put my Keyblade away and held out my hand.

"Grab on." I said. I pulled her out of the death trap. She thanked me. I pointed my Keyblade at her throat.

"One false move and you're going back! Understand?!" I shouted. She nodded. I turned around to get my book and search for any cage spells. I felt a searing hot pain in the back of my neck. I screamed. I saw the Brenna's _Feline Fright_ Keyblade whiz past my head. I heard a_ thump_ and knew the Enchantress had been hit. I turned around and did something that scared the hell out of everybody in the room, even me.

I started to laugh maniacally. I grabbed the enchantress by her face and did the Firaga spell. I threw her down on to the ground. She had burn marks all over her face and she was gasping for air. I raised my Keyblade and impaled her through the chest with it. She screamed in agony. I took the Keyblade and smiled. I then realized what I had just done. I looked at my Keyblade it was stained with blood. I gasped.

What had I done? I turned around to look at my friends. Dorothy had her hands over her mouth. Mickey was white as a ghost. Brenna looked at me with a terrified expression on her face. She had tears in her eyes. I put away my Keyblade. I went over to my friends.

"Guys, I don't know what came over me. I just…" I started but Brenna backed up, like she was afraid she was my next victim. Mickey and Dorothy ran inside, but Brenna just stood there.

"Brenna, I swear, it wasn't me. It was like something made me do it, I don't know what…" she pushed me away.

"Get away from me!" she shouted. I started to say something, but she interrupted me by saying "What is wrong with you?! You're a freak!" and running away crying. I stood there, regretting what I had done. I looked at the Enchantress and smiled. But then I gasped. What was wrong with me? I picked up my Keyblade and threw it as far as I could away from me. It returned to me and I screamed.

**KINGDOMHEARTS**

"I didn't mean to!" I screamed. I looked around. I was in a hospital bed. My Keyblade lay on a nightstand next to me. The blade wasn't covered in blood. Sitting in a chair next to me was Brenna. She looked startled. Then she started to laugh.

"Bad dream, sleepy head?" she said. I was so relieved I wanted to cry. I hadn't done that horrible thing after all. It was just a dream. I looked at her and I felt better, knowing she was there. In fact, I didn't need anyone but her. I wanted to always be with her forever with no one else…

I snapped out of it. This was Brenna LaFountain. I was just sleepy, that's it.

"I had this horrible dream where I…" I started, but then I hesitated. I didn't really want to relive that dream.

"Yeah, well, after you sent the enchantress flying, you passed out. She returned and cast some kind of nightmare spell on you. Then when we were hauling you inside, she touched your neck with a searing hot finger and now you've got a new tattoo." she told me.

My eyes widened. I looked in the mirror and twisted my head trying to find the mark and finally saw it: a purple heart. I had felt a pain in my neck in my dream. Could that have been it?

"Aw, man. It's not even cool." I complained. She laughed. I smiled. Then my face grew serious.

"Alright, we've both got some explaining to do. First, that charm." I said. She brought out the charm with a cat design on it that had Stalker Kitty come to our aid. She held it to the sky and muttered "Give me strength." and the black and white cat known as Stalker Kitty appeared. She meowed and sat in Brenna's lap. Brenna began to pet her and they both smiled.

"This was also in the jewelry box where I found the cursed charm. The day after the incident with the heartless at the beach, my mom gave me this. 'This charm is important. When you are in desperate need, a friend will come forth to help you. Just utter the words give me strength and a friend of yours will help you'.

"I had learned better than to distrust my mom, so I tried it out. And I summoned this little girl."

"Nice." I said. "Are there more charms like this?"

"My mom said that was the only one on our world. She might've been implying that there are others on other worlds."

I puzzled for a moment. Could there be a summon charm on this world as well? I would think about it later.

"Second," I said. "When you were fighting Mickey your hair and eyes changed."

Brenna looked at me, confused.

"No they didn't." she said.

"Uh, yeah, they did. You shot some kind of beam of energy at Mickey."

"The last thing I remember before the tornado hit was a weird glow and then I passed out, didn't I?"

"No."

She seemed to ponder that for a moment. We looked at Stalker Kitty for an explanation but she just shrugged.

"Maybe I was imagining things." I said. Brenna nodded, but she didn't look so sure. Stalker Kitty purred and then disappeared.

"Okay, my turn." Brenna said. "How did all of those monkeys just die like that?" she asked. I smirked and pulled out my spell book.

"Toss our Keyblades in the air." I said. Brenna raised an eyebrow but summoned her _Feline Fright _and picked up my _Panther's Claw_. She threw them in the air.

"Stopra!" I said. The Keyblades stopped in midair. Brenna's eyes widened. "Pots!" I said. I caught my Keyblade and Brenna caught hers. I grabbed the cup off of the side of my table and threw it in the air. "Stop!" I yelled. The glass froze. I slashed through the glass. "Pots!" the glass shattered. "Sweep." a walking broom cleaned up the mess. Brenna was about to say something when I heard a knock on the door.

"It's open." Brenna said. A munchkin entered the room and said with a dark expression, "The wizard will see you now."


	8. Chapter 8: Oz, the great and powerful

The eight of us; Brenna, Dorothy, Mickey, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Toto, the munchkin, and I; waited outside of the wizard's throne room.

"Good luck." the munchkin said with pity. He walked away. I gulped and knocked. The doors flew open by themselves. I looked at my friends and stepped into the dark room. The cowardly lion was whimpering and clinging to the scarecrow. I rolled my eyes and summoned my Keyblade.

"Light." I muttered. A jet of light came from the tip of my Keyblade like a flashlight.

"Who goes there?!" a voice bellowed. I gasped. The other Keybladers summoned their Keyblades. The lion screamed and I once again became his human shield.

"Who dares disturb Oz, the Great and Powerful?!" the voice called. The scarecrow, tin man, and Lion were shaking. Toto whimpered and his in Dorothy's basket. Mickey stepped forward.

"Oz, it's me, Mickey! Don't you remember?" he called. All was silent for a second.

"Nope. Sorry." Oz called back. We still couldn't see him.

"Show yourself, wizard!" Brenna yelled. Though I wished she hadn't. A giant green head with veins everywhere appeared surrounded by flames in a jet of smoke. Brenna gasped. Dorothy covered her mouth. My eyes widened. The Lion pissed himself.

"PEE STAINS! ON MY CARPET, MAN?!" Oz bellowed. I used the sweep spell and cleaned up the mess. Oz seemed fazed for a moment, then cleared his throat and looked back to us. "Now what do you want?"

"Well, sir, I was hoping you could restore our world…" I said.

"And maybe a new ship…" Brenna said.

"And for these people's Keyblades to go away…" Mickey said.

"And a heart…"the Tin Man said.

"And some courage…" the Lion said.

"And a brain…" the scarecrow said.

"STOP!" Oz screamed. The scarecrow whimpered.

"YOU REALLY _DON'T _HAVE A BRAIN IF YOU COME TO ME ASKING FOR SO MUCH!"

He got up in the scarecrow's face. Dorothy ran in front of the scarecrow and pointed her Keyblade at Oz.

"You should be nicer! He comes to you asking for help and you just yell at him! What kind of Wizard are you?!" she said. Oz was shocked when he saw Dorothy's _Over the Rainbow_ Keyblade. He then seemed to notice Brenna's _Feline Fright, _Mickey's _Kingdom Key D, _and my _Panther's Claw_. He gasped and then composed himself.

"Very well. I will grant your requests!" Oz said. We all started cheering and high- fiving. "IF!" Oz said. We all groaned. "You bring me the broom of the wicked witch of the west."

"But to do that, we'd have to kill her!" the Tin Man said.

"That is your problem, not mine. Now be gone!" Oz bellowed. He disappeared and we were left standing there.

"No problem, we'll just slip in, grab the broom, and slip out. No one will notice us." I said. The others didn't look so sure.

"I don't think so!" I heard someone say. The other Keybladers and I got into our fighting stances. The Lion ran out of the room, making more pee stains. The wicked witch burst into the room and grabbed Dorothy. Before any of us could do anything, they disappeared into a portal of darkness. I screamed "NO!" and Brenna began to use a fire spell.

"Stop! You might hit Dorothy!" I shouted. The portal closed and we were all stunned.

"Good thing I have the old KPS, huh?" Mickey said. He pressed a button and the KPS started to flash. "Let's go!"

**KINGDOMHEARTS**

"Stupid monkeys." I muttered as another monkey flew towards us. I raised my Keyblade to knock it out. _Thunk_. Another one bites the dust. I sighed. Why did the witch have to live so far away? We had been heading to her castle for hours and still no sign of it. Maybe Mickey's toy was broken.

"How much farther?" Brenna asked. She looked ready to drop. Another monkey flew towards us and she knocked it out rather unenthusiastically. She yawned.

"We should be there in about fifteen minutes." Mickey said. Brenna and I groaned. The Lion, Scarecrow, and Tin Man were lucky we made them stay at Oz's castle. The Lion, of course, had no objections. The other two had argued saying that we stuck together no matter what happened. We begged them not to come because we didn't want them to get hurt.

Before we had left, however, the Lion had given me a charm. The charm had a picture of a heart, a brain, and a lion's head. I had immediately known what it was. It was a summon charm. I had taken a silent vow to not use it. I wasn't going to make the three go into battle. I hadn't even told Brenna or Mickey about the charm. I didn't want them to get exited about this charm stuff.

"I don't think I can walk for another fifteen minutes" Brenna complained. I looked at her and smiled. I then decided to be a wise ass.

"Would you like me to cast Stopga?"

"Wise ass." Brenna snapped.

"Let me have some fun." I said.

"We don't have _time_ for fun. We have to get to the castle before that witch does something to Dorothy."

"I could if I wanted to."

"And how long could you keep it up for?"

"For a skilled magician it can last up to 48 hours."

"You're not a skilled magician, Jake!"

"I took out the Enchantress, didn't I?!"

"You got lucky! Besides, you passed out three seconds after!"

"She hit me with a nightmare spell!"

"So you didn't really beat her!"

"Like you could do any better!"

"You wanna go?" she summoned her Keyblade.

"Lets." I said, raising my Keyblade.

"Now just hold on a sec, fellas! You guys are friends!" Mickey said, but I was too angry to care. I threw my Keyblade in the air and then caught it. I charged towards Brenna.

She blocked my strike and jumped over my head. She hit me with her Keyblade and then kicked me. I fell to the ground. I got back up and used the fire spell. She used the reflect spell and the fire ricochet towards me. I used the blizzard spell to melt the ice. I charged again, this time managing to graze her shoulder. She yelped and grabbed her shoulder. She threw her Keyblade at me, but I grabbed it.

"What are you gonna do without a weapon?" I yelled. She looked at me with her eyes full of anger. I threw both Keyblades at her. They closed in on either side of her. They almost hit her, but an electric shield appeared over her. Mickey leaped over us and grabbed the two Keyblades. He stood in the middle of us, pointing our respective Keyblades at us.

"Stop it, both of you! What's gotten into you?!" he screamed. I opened my mouth to argue, but then I realized how stupid the fight had been.

"I don't know what got into me." Brenna said.

"Me either." I said. We looked at each other and shared a silent message: _Let's never do that again_.

"Let's just keep going." Mickey said. He handed us our Keyblades. He walked ahead of us. We waited until he was out of earshot.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I just got so angry for some reason." Brenna replied.

"Sorry I almost creamed you."

"I went easy on you."

"Sure."

"Shut up."

I laughed. Then I grew serious. It was time she should know about that charm.

"I need to show you something." I said. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the charm. When Brenna saw it, her eyes widened in shock.

"That's a…"

"A summon charm. The Lion, Scarecrow, and Tin Man gave me this in case we needed them."

"Well, we can't use it!"

"I know, but I thought I should show you. Remember what you said before about there being one charm on every world? I think you were right."

She took the charm and studied it for a few seconds. She stuffed it in her pocket.

"We should tell Mickey. This is important." she said. I hesitated.

"I don't know. I don't think he needs any more shocking news. He seemed pretty shaken up about this organization XIII. Who are they anyway? And what the heck is a nobody?" I responded.

"I don't know."

"It sounds kind of like a heartless."

"But the Tin Man is a nobody, remember? He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"He might be some sort of double agent trying to kill us."

"You've been watching too many James Bond movies."

I made a finger gun and held it up like James Bond. "Spears, Jake Spears." I said in a very bad British accent. Brenna punched me in the arm and laughed. I smiled. The burn on the back of my neck throbbed. I winced and grabbed it.

"You okay?" Brenna asked.

"Yeah, it's just the thing on my neck is burning."

"Well, it was a third degree burn. Those hurt."

"Yeah." I felt weird. Brenna looked at me weird.

"Why are you smiling?" she said. I blinked. Had I been smiling? I opened my mouth to tell her I wasn't smiling, when I was interrupted.

"Guys! You have to see this!" came the squeaky voice of Mickey Mouse. I ran over to him and almost tossed my cookies. In the valley below us was the witch's castle surrounded by millions upon billions of flying monkeys, heartless, and some weird things in white jumpsuits. Brenna turned white as a ghost. Mickey pulled something out of his pocket: a glowing red orb. He gave it to me.

"Here. Activate it." he said. I understood. I raised it over my head and yelled "give me strength!" Suddenly I was surrounded by a bright light. I was floating in the air for a few seconds and then I was standing on the ground again. Brenna was staring at me in awe.

"What?" I asked. I didn't feel any different. I then looked at my hands and saw that I was holding two Keyblades. One was my normal Keyblade, _Panther's Claw,_ but the other one had a handle resembling a field of grass. The blade was designed like the trunk of a tree. Coiling around the blade was the design of a snake, with the teeth of the snake as the teeth of the blade. The keychain was a leaf. _Call of the Wild _fluttered through my mind. My clothes had changed too. I had been wearing a black t-shirt with tattered red jeans and yellow shoes, but now my shirt was red with a crown on it. My pants where still red, but they were now decorated with black flames. My shoes now had red crosses on them. I had gained red fingerless gloves and with a black crowns on them.

"Whoa…" I said. Brenna was equally as shocked.

"Two Keyblades?!" she exclaimed. Mickey smiled and handed Brenna an orb that was blue in color. She grabbed it and activated it. She had been wearing a pink polka dotted shirt with black sleeves, a red skirt with black jeans, and yellow shoes.

Now, her hair, which had been straight before, was now blue and tied in a ponytail. Her shirt was now blue with green sleeves, and all of the polka dots where replaced with silver hearts. Instead of a skirt and jeans, she now wore dark blue sweatpants with hearts on them. Her shoes were blue with crowns on them. She gained blue fingerless gloves and a Keyblade scabbard on her belt.

But that wasn't the weird part. She was riding a beam of light as well. She looked at herself and gasped. We looked at each other, and then at Mickey. He nodded. We charged.


	9. Chapter 9: Valor, Wisdom, and Darkness

I threw my _Call of the Wild_ Keyblade at a heartless while I sliced through another with _Panther's Claw._ Brenna was gliding through the ranks of the monkeys, blasting them with some sort of laser from her Keyblade. Mickey and Stalker Kitty where slicing, dicing, and blowing up as many white creatures as they could.

I was suddenly surrounded by a new kind of heartless that had blue veins coming from their eyes. I was attacking like a well oiled machine, slicing and stabbing. I ran up the side of the building, twirling my Keyblades to keep the heartless away. The heartless where starting to overtake me. I couldn't handle this many alone, and the others where dealing with the monkeys and the white creatures. I thought I was doomed. But on top of the witch's castle I saw a strange girl about my age. She was wearing a black mask, almost like a blindfold so I couldn't see her face. She had long, brown hair tied in a French braid. She was wearing a purple cape and a black jumpsuit with purple designs etched onto it. She held out her hand

. I was confused for a moment, and then I realized she wanted to help me. I threw my _Call of the Wild _Keyblade to her. She caught it, and began to destroy the heartless. It took several hours, but all of the enemies where defeated. All five of us, Brenna, Mickey, Stalker Kitty, the mysterious girl, and I where standing around each other panting heavily. Stalker Kitty disappeared and Brenna's clothes and hair reverted back to normal. So did mine. The _Call of the Wild_ Keyblade remained in the girl's hand, however. Brenna and Mickey looked at the girl, surprised, and then back to me.

They pointed to her and I simply said "She helped." I then looked back to her and reached out for my Keyblade. She just chuckled.

"Come on, give it back." I said. She began to twirl it leisurely and whistle.

"Give it back!" I shouted. She held it up in the air and waved it around. I reached for it, but she was pushing me back.

"Once a brat, always a brat." she said. I stopped and raised an eyebrow. She tossed the Keyblade back to me. I caught it and it disappeared.

"I didn't really need it anyway." she said. She then stuck out her hand. Darkness and red lightning surrounded her hand and she was then holding a Keyblade. Brenna, Mickey and I gasped. The Keyblade was black with the handle shaped like a heart. Through the handle was a giant red X. The blade was black and purple and the teeth of the Keyblade were designed like the head of a shadow heartless. _Gate to the Dark _fluttered through my mind.

"Do you like it? I think it suits me." the girl said. She then pointed it at me. "Yup. It's the most powerful Keyblade from the realm of darkness. She then looked over at Mickey. "Even yours, rat boy." Mickey was as white as a ghost. He summoned his Keyblade and Brenna and I did the same. The girl just chuckled.

She pointed her Keyblade at Brenna and Mickey. "Stopra!" she said. Brenna and Mickey froze. The girl then swept her Keyblade under my feet. I fell. She brought her Keyblade down on me, but I stopped the assault with my _Panther's Claw._

"Who are you?!" I exclaimed. I pushed her back and she flew backwards. She landed on her feet and summoned another Keyblade: _Call of the Wild_. She jumped and slashed, but I countered and we where soon crossing Keyblades in midair. I fell to the ground, but I looked up and saw that she was still suspended there.

"Why did it choose you?" she asked. I didn't know how to respond. She then glanced at the chain on her Keyblade. "I see. That's why." without another word she was assaulting me. I raised my Keyblade to block her attacks. She just kept pounding on the Keyblade with both of hers.

Finally, she managed to knock the Keyblade out of my hands. I went to go get it, but she stuck her _Call of the Wild_ in between my Keyblade's handles. She pointed her _Gate to the Dark _Keyblade at my face. I held out my hand and my Keyblade returned to me in a flash of light.

She was stunned by this, so I used this opportunity to slash her across the chest with my Keyblade. She fell to her knees and was immobilized there, panting for what seemed like forever. She then calmly got up, took her mask off, and looked at me. I was so shocked I dropped my Keyblade.

"Julia?!" I shouted. I was shocked. Julia and I had been friends since seventh grade. I thought she had disappeared with the rest of my world. What was she doing in Oz, beating me up with an evil Keyblade?

"Well done." she said. She then snapped her fingers and a portal of darkness appeared. She stepped through it and was gone. I was so stunned I didn't even notice that Brenna and Mickey were unfrozen. Brenna walked up next to me.

"Where'd she go?" Brenna asked. I didn't answer. I was too stunned to talk. I had just fought one of my best friends in the world who had an evil Keyblade that looked like a heartless.

"We worked something out." I said, and left it at that. Brenna started to say something, but then stopped herself.

"Come on, let's get going." Mickey said. We marched our way over to the castle.

**KINGDOMHEARTS**

We arrived at the castle where the wicked witch was keeping Dorothy captive. I tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Shit." I muttered. Mickey then unlocked the door with his Keyblade. I smiled in thanks. We started to head inside, when we heard a roar from behind us. I stopped and turned around. It was the biggest heartless I had ever seen. It was taller than Brenna, Mickey, and I standing on top of each other's shoulders. I looked like a snake, but had horns growing out of its head. Or should I say heads. It had three of them.

"Get inside! Go!" Mickey yelled. He shot a Firaga spell at the monster, which caused it to roar in pain. It then swept Mickey off of his feet with its tail.

"Mickey!" Brenna yelled. She summoned her _Feline Fright_ Keyblade and got into her fighting position. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Mickey can handle himself. We've got to find Dorothy." I told her. She nodded and put her Keyblade away. She then took the charm that summoned stalker kitty out of her pocket and shouted the magic words.

The cute black and white cat of death appeared in a flash of light.

"Stalker Kitty, go help Mickey!" she yelled. Stalker Kitty gave a salute and then went to go claw out the heartless' eyes. The door closed behind us as we ran up the stairs. When we got to the top, there was someone already waiting for us.

"Well, well." The Witch chuckled. "About time you showed up." She reached out her hand and a flaming katana appeared in her hand.

"A flaming katana?! What kind of fan fiction is this?!" Brenna screamed. She summoned her Keyblade and I summoned mine. We charged.


	10. The chapter after chapter 9

The Witch shot flames out of her sword that came right at me. I jumped up and sent my Keyblade flying at her. She caught it in one hand and laughed, until it returned to me in a flash of light. This distracted her long enough for Brenna to whack her upside the head with her Keyblade.

"Ow! You little-!" she was interrupted by a smack in the face from a blizzaga spell. Brenna blew the smoke from her Keyblade like a pistol. While the witch was down, we pointed our Keyblades at her neck. She raised her hands up as if to surrender. I smirked. But then she shot double Firaga spells from her hands. I dodged but Brenna wasn't so lucky. Her clothes caught on fire as the witch laughed maniacally.

"Hold still!" I shouted. I grabbed a nearby bucket of water and tossed the water at Brenna, hitting her and the witch. I was ready to fight the witch again, until I saw I didn't have to. Her skin was smoking and she was screaming in pain.

"AAAAAHHH! What have you done! I'm melting! Melting!" she screamed as she melted into a puddle of green goo.

"Ew." Brenna said. "Ew" just about summed it up.

"Come on. Let's find Dorothy." I said. We ran up another flight of stairs to a giant door with the heartless emblem on it. Brenna opened it with her Keyblade. What we saw inside was horrible.

Dorothy was hooked up to a horrific machine. Her arms and legs were strapped to it. Darkness was creeping up her body as a beam of black energy shot from a laser into her heart. She was screaming in agony as a red hourglass was almost empty.

"Dorothy!" I shouted I smashed her shackles with my Keyblade and dragged her away from the machine just as the hourglass reached its end. Dorothy was pale. I wasn't even sure if she was breathing. Darkness was covering every part of her body except her head.

"What have they done to her?" Brenna said with a shaky voice. Dorothy's eyes shot open. That was a good sign. The bad part was that they were glowing yellow.

"Help me! Please!" she cried. Brenna and I gasped. I took out the spell book I had gotten from the Enchantress and flipped through it, desperate for something that could help. I came upon and interesting spell. It was marked with a symbol of a leaf.

"Here goes nothing." I said. I raised my Keyblade. "Curaga!" I shouted. A magic bell rang over Dorothy's head. She sat up. Her eyes were back to normal. The darkness was slowly disappearing. She sat there for what seemed like forever, breathing heavily and clutching her heart. I sat there waiting for something to happen. And something did. She ran up to me and hugged me. She started crying into my shirt. I was stunned. I tried to comfort her, patting her head awkwardly.

"Oh, Jake, it was horrible!" she sobbed. "They tried to turn me into one of those… heartless!" she continued sobbing. I could've sworn I saw Brenna take a picture of it with her iPhone. She sobbed for about five more minutes then stood up. She composed herself and then summoned her _Over the Rainbow _Keyblade.

"What is this thing, exactly?" she asked, holding it up. We then explained to her how the red ruby shoes gave her the Keyblade and how Brenna's necklace gave us ours. We explained that the Keyblade was a special weapon that attracts darkness and is one of the only defenses against the heartless. We explained how the wicked witch wanted to get one of her own to take over Oz.

"Well, now we can get her broom easier." Dorothy said. She grabbed a broom from the cabinet.

"Go figure." Brenna said.

"You know," I said, "we wouldn't have been able to find you if it weren't for Mickey's…"

Brenna screamed. "MICKEY! WE FORGOT ABOUT MICKEY!"

"Shit!" I yelled. I looked out the window. Things weren't looking very good for our rodent friend. Stalker Kitty was unconscious, and Mickey was currently in a heartless death wrap.

"We're coming, Mick!" I yelled. Brenna, Dorothy and I ran downstairs to aid Mickey Mouse.

**KINGDOMHEARTS**

We ran outside as the monster was about to eat Mickey Mouse. A rock then hit the monster in the eye. It yelped and dropped Mickey. I was shocked. From Brenna's expression, she was, too. We looked behind us to see Dorothy smiling from her good aim.

"Hmph." She said. She ran up to the monster and slashed one of its heads. It fell to the ground and disappeared into darkness. I was _so_ into this girl. I charged and sliced off another head. This one faded into darkness as well. Brenna then did the same with the third. WE cheered and high-fived. That is, until the heads regrew. The heads smiled and spewed fire at us.

"Oh, great, now it breaths fire!" Brenna shouted.

"Why does this fanfic have so much fire!?" Dorothy shouted.

"Guy! Stop breaking the fourth wall and focus!" I yelled. I lunged and slashed off the heads again. Bad move. They regrew, but this time with spiked tongues.

"Okay, don't hit its heads." I noted. It spewed fire at me and I dove out of the way. Brenna and Dorothy began stabbing it in the back. The monster fell. But then it got back up, this time with Spines on its back. It started rocking around, and Brenna pricked her arm on the spine. She screamed and fell off the monster. Her arm was green and swollen.

The spines were poison.

"How the hell do we beat this thing?!" Dorothy shouted. I suddenly got an idea. Maybe if we hit its back and heads at the same time…

I took out the charm that summoned the Lion, Scarecrow, and Tin Man. I held it up in the air and said the words. The Lion, Scarecrow, and Tin Man appeared before me.

"Oh, no." the Lion whimpered. "I was hoping you guys wouldn't need us. I grabbed him and slapped him.

"Focus, Lion. I need you to do something. Something you're good at." I said.

"What?"

"Running."

**KINGDOMHEARTS**

"I did not sign up for this!" the Lion shouted.

"Shut up and run!" The Tin Man shouted.

"I may not have a brain, but I know this is a bad idea!" the Scarecrow shouted!

They were running away from the monster, leading them to the trap. As soon as the monster was right on top of them, they ducked. The monster flew over them and went into the trap. He was ensnared in a giant cage. Dorothy and I then lunged at the creature and began stabbing it. Dorothy stabbed its back, while I stabbed its heads. The monster disappeared into darkness. Now that that was over with, we ran over to Brenna. I used the Curaga spell and that cured her arm right up.

"Thanks." She said.

"Don't mention it." I said. I helped her up. Mickey and Stalker Kitty were up, too.

"Let's go get that broom to Oz." Mickey said. We made our way to the castle.

_We're off to see the wizard…_


	11. Chapter 11: RIP OFF!

I rang the doorbell to Oz's castle. A munchkin came out and angrily told us that the bell was out of order.

'Stow it, shorty." I snapped. I pushed the munchkin out of the way. We made our way to Oz's room. We opened the door. He wasn't there.

"Oz!" shouted Brenna. At first, nothing happened. Then the giant green head of Oz appeared.

"You actually did it?!" he said. We all glared at him. At the time, I didn't notice Toto slip into the room.

"Well, unfortunately, all meetings are delayed until tomorrow." Oz snapped.

"Tomorrow?!" Dorothy yelled. "But I want to get home now!"

That's when we heard Toto barking. We looked over and saw Toto pulling away a curtain. Behind the curtain was an old man speaking into a microphone.

"Uh… please ignore the man behind the curtain!" Oz and the man said in unison.

I had had enough of this bullshit. I walked over to the man and picked him up by his collar.

"Alright, bub, who are you?!" I screamed.

"I am Oz, the great and powerful." He answered nervously.

"There is no wizard! You're a fraud!" Brenna yelled.

"You're a humbug!" the Tin Man exclaimed.

The old man looked down sadly. "Yes, that's what I am. A humbug." Dorothy looked as if she was about to cry.

"You're a bad man." She said.

"You had us risking our necks for some stupid wishes that you can't even grant!" Mickey yelled.

"I used to be able to!" Oz yelled. He sighed. "Look, a long time ago, I was a Keyblader. I used to help all of the people in Oz. Until the heartless came. Now I'm just some rich guy."

"Dick." I scoffed. I threw him to the ground. We then walked away, disappointed. Just as we were about to walk out the door, Oz screamed "Wait!" and ran towards us.

"I can still grant some of your wishes." He said. I was suddenly interested. He snapped his fingers and his servant brought him a diploma. He then handed it to the scarecrow.

"How is this going to- The sum of the square roots of any two sides of an isosceles triangle is equal to the square root of the remaining side!" the scarecrow blurted out.

"Yes! I'm smart!" he shouted.

Oz then brought a heart shaped watch and gave it to the tin man.

"Whoa… I feel… emotions!" he said. We all stared at him. "Like awkwardness."

Oz then gave the Lion a medal.

"I feel… brave." Lion said.

"And as for your ship..." Oz said. He led us outside to a green hot air balloon. "Will this do?"

"Does it travel through space?" Mickey asked.

Oz held his hand in a "so-so" way. "Eh." He said.

"Good enough! Brenna shouted. We all climbed onto the balloon, except for Dorothy, Lion, Tin Man, and Scarecrow.

"Do you really have to go?" The scarecrow asked.

"Yes. I have to get back to Kansas." Dorothy replied. The Tin Man started to cry.

"Now I know I have a heart." He said. "Because it's breaking." He sobbed.

"No, you'll rust yourself." Dorothy said. She took the oil can from before out of her pocket and oiled the Tin Man's cheeks.

"I'll try to be brave without you here, Dorothy." The Lion said.

"Come on, Give me your scary face." Dorothy said. The Lion made a very cute pouty face. "We'll work on that."

She went to climb in the balloon, but the rope connecting the balloon to the ground broke.

"No!" she shouted. As we sailed higher and higher into the sky, I tried to reach for her. I couldn't. It was too late. I tried to get Mickey to turn the hot air balloon around, but it only goes up, not down. We had failed. Dorothy Gale would be stuck in Oz forever.

**KINGDOMHEARTS**

I sat looking out of the balloon, feeling sorry for Dorothy. After all we went through to get her back home to Kansas, we had left without her. I felt like a monster. I had let her down. I had failed.

"Don't beat yourself up." Mickey said. "It wasn't your fault."

"Still, I feel really bad." Brenna said. I summoned my Keyblade.

"We're supposed to be the protectors of the universe and shit, right? So how are we going to live up to that if we can't even get a girl back home?" I yelled. I exhaled. I sat down and put my face in my hands. If only we had a summon charm for Dorothy…

I wide smile spread across my face.

"Light bulb." I said.

_Wonder what my light bulb's gonna be! Stay tuned!_


	12. College Bound

"It's a long shot." Brenna said. "Literally."

"Look, I've got to try." I said. I opened my spell book to a spell I had bookmarked earlier. It was called "Ensnarega". It could tie things up in an unbreakable bond. I knew it could shoot far, but I didn't know about space far.

I located Dorothy on the KPS. I pointed my Keyblade at her exact coordinates. I began to fire the spell, and… she disappeared.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. She was gone… how?! I buried my face in my hands.

"It's okay." Brenna said.

"Don't patronize me." I snapped. She recoiled. I sighed. "How can we get our world back?" I asked Mickey.

"The only ones who would know that are who we like to call 'The sinful six'. They were the ones originally in control of the heartless. It took ten years to bring them all into custody. We have to keep them in their own specially designed cells to keep them from escaping." He replied.

"Who are they?" Brenna asked.

Mickey opened his mouth to explain, just as I got a sharp pain in my head. I screamed and fell to the floor. The pain just got worse. I heard Brenna yell my name, but all I could think about was the pain. The last thing I remember was Mickey's KPS blinking red. I blacked out.

**KINGDOMHEARTS**

_"Aladdin, get the lamp!" Sora yelled. He jumped into the air and hit the red parrot with his Keyblade._

_ "Ow! Hey! I'm trying to make a living here!" the bird shouted as he dropped the lamp._

_ "Yes!" Aladdin yelled. He attempted to pick the lamp up, but a large rock of lava hurtled toward him._

_ "Look out!" Goofy yelled. He threw his shield at the meteor, knocking it aside._

_ "Blast!" yelled Jafar, now a giant red genie. He hurled another rock, this time hitting Sora._

_ "Sora!" Donald yelled. Sora was instantly filled with refreshing strength as the Curaga spell washed over him. He looked at the duck and gave a thumbs up._

_ Jafar looked terrified. Sora smiled. He grabbed the lamp and pointed it at Jafar. He was sucked into the lamp. Sora smirked and put the lamp in his pocket. His joy didn't last long, as the cavern began to crumble around them._

_ "Jasmine!" Aladdin yelled. Sora grabbed Aladdin and put him on the magic carpet. Goofy and Donald climbed on as well. They raced out of the cave of wonders, avoiding obstacles along the way, all the time Aladdin screaming with tears in his eyes for his lost lover._

**KINGDOMHEARTS**

"Jake. Jake! Jake, wake up!" I heard just as I came out of my weird vision. I shook my head and looked into Brenna's eyes. She had a look of deep concern on her face. I stood up and looked at Mickey.

"This sinful six, was one of them a genie?" I asked. Mickey was taken aback, but then composed himself.

"Yes. His name was…"

"Jafar, right?" I interrupted. Mickey was very shocked.

"Jake, how did you know that?" he asked.

I wasn't sure how to answer. I opened my mouth to answer, but I was interrupted by Mickey's KPS beeping like crazy. I looked at the machine. There were five red dots on the map. Three of them were Brenna, Mickey, and I. One other dot I assumed was Dorothy, on some world called "Kansas". I guess that means she got home!

The fifth one…

"Oh my god!" Mickey shouted. He pushed me out of the way and stared at the KPS.

"Mickey, what's wrong?" Brenna asked.

"There's a new Keyblader. He or she is on some world called…"

"Called what?" I said.

He looked at Brenna and me.

"Monsters University."

**KINGDOMHEARTS**

"So some college kid got it?" I asked. Mickey shrugged.

"Looks like it. Maybe we should check it out." He said. He took out a very, very, very long rope ladder and threw it down. He summoned his Keyblade.

"We're gonna have to disguise ourselves." Mickey said.

"Why?" said Brenna. Mickey pointed his Keyblade at her and shot a bright light at her. She flinched. The light consumed her and she was completely transformed.

Her skin was pink and scaly. She had a pair of spiked tails. Her hair was transformed into a dozen writhing snakes (still red, however). Her clothes were transformed, too. She was now wearing a blue shirt with the letters MU on them. The weirdest part is that the M had an eye in the middle.

"AHH!" she screamed when she saw her reflection in the KPS. "I'M A FREAK!"

Mickey then pointed his Keyblade at me. I was then engulfed in light. When it stopped, I didn't feel any different. I then looked at the KPS.

My skin had turned blue. My hair was orange and I had purple wings. I had long, sharp fangs. I had a long tail. I had one eye in the middle of my head. I was wearing a blue hat with MU on it.

"Damn." I said. Mickey had transformed himself, too. He was basically the same, except with sharp, yellow teeth, yellow, bloodshot eyes, Orange fur, and MU wristbands.

"To us, we may look like freaks, but to everyone else, we're drop dead gorgeous." Mickey said.

"So, what exactly do we do here?" Brenna asked.

"What else? We go to college." Mickey said.

"We haven't enrolled, Mick. They'll never let us in." I pointed out. Mickey picked up his KPS and typed some stuff in.

"Okay, Brenna, your new name is Mike Wazowski. Jake, your new name is James P. Sullivan. I'm the new teacher. Let's go." He said to us.

"We're not stealing some students' identities, are we?!" I said.

"Of course not." Mickey assured us. And with that, we climbed down the ladder, headed for college.

**KINGDOMHEARTS**

"You're… Michael Wazowski?" the registration lady asked skeptically. Brenna laughed nervously.

"Uh… It's pronounced _Michelle_." Brenna said. The Lady, or should I say monster shrugged. She looked at me.

"You're James Sullivan?" she asked. I nodded. She smiled.

"Your father would be proud, kid." She said. I smiled, not knowing what the hell she was talking about. She handed us both a key. It read "A113".

"You know, Wazowski, you're roommate is a scaring major, too." The registration woman called after us.

"Awesome. Thank you." Brenna replied. We walked away as Mickey registered as a teacher. We arrived at our apartment. We knocked on the door, curious of who would answer.

The door opened all by itself. The only thing we saw were a pair of floating purple glasses. They floated behind me and Brenna. Brenna raised an eyebrow. A growl came from the glasses. I felt a claw on my arm.

Apparently Brenna felt something too because she then screamed and punched the glasses. The glasses let out a very whiney yelp of pain as a purple scaly monsters with freckles appeared with them on his head.

"Dude!" the monster screamed, rubbing his nose. Brenna gasped.

"Oh my gosh, I am _so_ sorry." She said. The monster looked at her, still rubbing his nose. He then dropped his jaw as his glasses fell off. He then composed himself.

"That's alright, that's alright. Uh… my names Randall Bogs. My friends call me Randy."

Brenna held out her hand. "I'm Bren… uh… Michelle."

Randal picked up his glasses. "Well, Michelle, I was trying to scare you. I guess it worked?"

"Only because you were invisible. You're actually kind of adorable."

"Adorable? Really? Gee, than… wait… I'm supposed to be scary!" Randall put his head in his hands. Er… claws.

"Uh it would probably help if you lost the glasses," I said. Randall looked at me.

"What's your name?" he said.

"James P. Sullivan." I said. At this, Randy jumped up, ran over to me and shook my hand.

"Wow! James Sullivan! As in the son of Bill Sullivan?!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Uh…" I started. Just then, two angry monsters ran towards us. One was a small round green monster with one big eye in the middle of his forehead. He was wearing an MU hat like me. He also had braces.

The other one was much scarier. He was big, bulky, and blue. He had fur and purple spots. He had horns and his hair was sticking up in the front.

"Hey you!" the little monster cried. He jumped onto Brenna's head and started pulling her hair. Her hair then hissed in protest.

"What's the big idea stealing my identity!?" he yelled.

"Michael Wazowski?!" I screamed.

"And you stole my name!" the other monster yelled. He roared. I think I peed a little. He pounced on me. I kicked him off. He backhanded me with his claws. I flew into a wall. I growled and summoned my _Panther's Claw._ The monster immediately dropped his anger.

"Dude." He said. He held out his paw, and in a flash of light, a Keyblade appeared. I gasped. Brenna and Mike stopped fighting. The guard was blue with purple spots, just like Sully's fur. A letter "m" with an eyeball on it. The blade was a fist, and had the same design as the guard. The keychain was a flag with the letters "OK" on it.

"Mine's cooler than yours, though." He chuckled. He twirled it in his hand. He then seemed to come back to reality. "I'm still gonna kick your butt, buster." He threw his Keyblade at me. I ducked, unimpressed. I pointed my Keyblade at Sully and bound him with the ensnare spell. He fell instantly.

"Hey! You forgot about me, bub!" Mike Wazowski cried. Brenna hit him in the back of the head with her _Feline Fright_ Keyblade. His pupil rolled around in his eye for a while, he stuck his tongue out, and then he fell to the ground with a thud.

Randy simply stood there shocked. He passed out. Brenna and I looked at each other, wondering what the _HELL_ just happened. We then came to a sudden understanding.

_Mickey._

"Hey guys, good news, I got…" Mickey walked down the hall. He stopped when he saw us. "What happened?"

"James P. Sullivan and Mike Wazowski happened!" Brenna screamed. Her snake hair hissed in anger. I was about to do the same thing. Apparently, I had a forked tongue.

"You told us we weren't impersonating anyone!" I screamed. Mickey frowned.

"I had to get us in somehow!" he shouted. After that, Brenna and I got in a very loud shouting match with Mickey. It went on for several minutes.

"Excuse me?" I heard someone say. Brenna, Mickey, and I turned around, and said in unison, "WHAT?!"

The monster jumped back. She looked at the unconscious forms of James Sullivan, Mike Wazowski, and Randall Bogs. She frowned. She walked over to each one of them, and muttered something under her breath. About five seconds later, each of them woke up, breathing heavily. Mike and Sully attempted to charge us, but the monster woman grabbed them by their horns and dragged them off, each of them yelling "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." She looked at us. Come with me, you four. The monster was, or I assumed, female. She wore a red dress shirt and had a large amount of legs. She had slits for a nose, and her head ended in kind of a point. She had a long tail and large bat wings.

We all gulped. We nervously headed into her office


End file.
